Banana Heartbreak
by UkkiJailbird
Summary: After Specter humiliates Pink in front of the Freaky Monkey Five, Blue goes to Pink and comforts her. WARNING Blue/Specter in the second chapter so READ AT OWN RISK
1. Heartbreak

"B-but, Baby-"

"SILENCE. I'm not your "baby"! I'm not your "honey!" I'm not your anything!" The albino primate hissed from his hover-chair, The Freaky Monkey Five watched in shock as Pink was humiliated in front of the crew. The chair lowered itself and Specter grasped onto Pink's arm. Pink cringed as she felt the Leader's claws sink into her wrist.

"But what I thought we had was specia-"

"We NEVER had ANYTHING special! You want me to SUGAR COAT IT like I did over the years, eh?" He let go of Pink's skinny arm and slammed his fists onto the armrests. "Poor little Pinky! Thinks she's in love-ies with Specter, her Honey, her- her BABY!" The leader clapped his hands together and put them to his cheek as he fluttered his eyes. "Well let me tell you something, toots! We NEVER had ANYTHING SPECIAL. I repeat. NEVER had anything." He watched as tears snaked down the singer's eyes. Pink's hands started to shake and she stood frozen when she heard those bitter words coming from Specter.

"You better believe it, hon! Now SCRAM. I don't feel like wanting to see that poor, misunderstood face of yours." He pointed to the exit. Pink turned slowly and ran for the door, her face red from embarrassemnt. Specter laughed maniacally as he watched Pink heartbroken. "Now, as for all of you, shoo! I'm getting tired of you all now." He smirked and his chair turned to this holographic globe. The crew was in shock. Blue ran after Pink to comfort her as Yellow and Red looked at Specter in dissapointment. The five primates walked out of the room, leaving the Albino in solitude.

"I finally have that parasite off my back!" Specter grinned to himself thinking about what he just did. "She'll be over it. I'm sure. Heck, she'll probably even come crawling back to me!" He laughed even more at the thought, scanning his holographic globe.

Meanwhile, Pink ran down the hallway to her room, Blue chasing after her. "Pink! Stop!" Blue started to catch up. "No! Go away, Blue! I don't need you here!" Her vision was blurry as she sped through the cluttered hallway, Pink used her hands over the walls to tell here she was. She opened her door and ran to her vanity, placed her head on the vanity desk, and covered it with her arms. Blue opened the door to find the girl as a mess. "P-pink! So what if Specter doesn't love you? He's just a monkey!" The cowboy placed a hand on her tiny shoulder. "No, you don't understand, Blue! I LOVED him! I-I can't think with all this on my mind! I don't even think I can sing anymore!" She stood up and swiped her CD's off her desk violently, scattering her albums everyhere.

"You don't even know what its like having your heart broken!" She slammed her head against the vanity mirror, her sore palms resting against the cold frame as tears streamed down her eyes.

"I do know what its like to be heartbroken." Blue murmured .

Those words came to Pink by suprise. She opened her eyes and lifted her head off the mirror to see Blue looking down at the ground behind her. "H-huh? What d-do you mean?" She said in a low tone to herself. She suddenly realised Blue had a crush on her. It all made sense now. He always hid his music box from the girl and he was the only one of the five to treat her like the princess she always wanted to be.

She took herself off of the vanity to coil her skinny arms around Blue's waist and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Blue. I'm sorry I broke your heart." She squeezed him alittle. Blue smiled a bit feeling the tragic warmth of Pink.

"It's okay, Pink. But right now its about you and that no good menace." 


	2. Confronting Specter

((Just a little warning about the awkward Specter/Blue ahead. Don't like it don't read it please... I guess the first chapter was alright by itself.))  
_

"Peace and solitude," The leader said to himself as he started to draw plans to his next mission. "I finally don't have that bug Pink to bother m-"

"Bug? Ya really hate Pink that much?" Blue asked as he leaned against the entrance of the room. "Wha-? Blue! I thought I told you all I didn't want an interference!" Specter growled and turned his hover chair towards the cowboy. "Ya don't go breakin' young ladies' hearts, Specter! A real shame knowin' Pink is cryin' her eyes out?" He tapped his boot against the floor and crossed his arms. "Go away, Blue. I said I hated Pink, remember? That stupid, STUPID girl doesn't know when to stop!"

"How could you say that 'bout Pink? Ya break her heart after all the times she's been praisin' ya? Why I oughtta-" Blue was about to reach for his gun when he thought of something else Specter would have never imagined happening. As Specter turned his chair toward the holographic globe, Blue placed his hand on the headrest and spun the chair toward him. "Hey! What are you-" Blue pushed Specter out of his chair and his lips met against Specter's as he pinned him to the floor violently. Specter didn't know what was going on and his face turned a slight pink as he moaned into Blue. One of Specter's hands slipped to the back of Blue's head and pushed him closer to him. The other slid down the length on the cowboy's cape. Blue broke the kiss after he remembered monkeys need oxygen to breathe and gazed at Specter who was gasping for air. Blue licked his lips and chuckled. "What- why d-did you-" Specter stuttered when he saw Blue smirk at him and his face turned even pinker. "Ya enjoyed it didn't ya?" Blue chuckled some more and still had his hands interlocked with Specter's to keep him from moving. Specter dug his nails into Blue's left hand which made him pull his hand out. The albino wiped his mouth in disgust but couldn't keep himself from blushing. "N-no! What makes you think that?"

"Well I guess you sorta pushed me closer to and ya couldn't keep yer hands off'a me." Blue smirked wickedly and stood up from the smaller primate. Specter got up and clenched his fists with anger and embarrassment. "Don't you dare tell this to anyone! If you do I-ll...I'll-" Specter stopped mid-sentence to see Blue laughing at him. "Ooh~ No wonder Specter's keeping himself away from Pink~!" Specter jumped when he heard a voice that wasn't the cowboy's and turned his head. He saw Yellow, Red, and White in the hallway. "Not only do you avoid little Pinky, but you go off making out with Blue! Oh, Pink'll be furious," Yellow teased as Specter shook and clenched his teeth. "I-it's not what it looks like! That stupid Blue tri-" When the albino turned to point to Blue he was on the floor busting a gut. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? GET OFF THE FLOOR! EXPLAIN WHAT HORRIBLENESS YOU FRAMED OF ME!" Specter yelled at Blue who kept laughing. Yellow waddled over to Specter. "Well you see, after you humiliated Pink, I thought it would be just fabulous to cook up a plan to humiliate you! I used Blue of course~" Yellow explained. Specter stood red with embarrassment. 


End file.
